Algo más
by danyzza
Summary: Esperar algo más de lo que tenían siempre fue una idea que Madeline no se concedía, por eso, cuando esa noche su hermano actúa de forma diferente y los esquemas cambian, ella siente las emociones recorrerla.


Tocó sus caderas ligeramente mientras buscaba a tientas el cinturón para poder hacer desaparecer la ropa de su hermano. En momentos así parecía que su sangre francesa fluyera con mayor fuerza por sus venas.

Soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo cuando por fin soltó el cinturón del chico, tirándolo con gran fuerza para mayor rapidez, tocando de paso el bulto semi duro que ya poseía este.

\- Canadá – susurró su contraparte, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su hermanita.

Ella ya estaba completamente desnuda, y tocarla era una verdadera delicia; su piel era lo más suave que había tocado en su vida.

Siguió haciendo círculos en su espalda para luego tomar entre sus dedos un pequeño pezón para luego tirarlo y soltarlo. La ojivioleta chilló ante aquel acto, respirando agitadamente. Alfred continuó bajando sus manos hasta toparse con el hueso de la cadera, se aferró de ahí y lentamente comenzó a introducirse.

Sintió a su hermano entrar lentamente en su cuerpo, la fricción era placentera, tanto que debía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al colchón mientras trataba de acallar sus gemidos. Pero Alfred siempre se las arreglaba para llevarla hasta el límite, en este caso mordiendo uno de sus hombros, arrastrando lentamente su lengua hasta su cuello para proceder a morderle nuevamente, con la presión suficiente para hacerle gemir lo más alto de esa noche. Sintió su garganta secarse y llegar cerca, muy cerca de su límite.

\- Al… - gimió.

Acomodándose mejor, abrazó fuertemente al mayor por la espalda para proceder a arañarla, enterrando sus uñas, sabiendo que dejarían un camino rojo. Pero estaba bien. Sabía que no había problema con eso.

Pero ser amantes casuales le complicaba porque… simplemente no era lo que quería. Quería que fueran algo más, pero había aceptado los términos desde un principio, ahora solo ahogaba los sollozos cuando él se marchaba o cuando era su turno de irse. Pero para eso aún quedaba tiempo, lo mejor era concentrarse en el placer y de saberse que era una sola con él en ese momento.

Sus bocas chocaron en un beso desenfrenado, mientras el mayor disminuía el ritmo, haciendo la sensación más intensa y las penetraciones más profundas. Uno de sus pezones fue apresando entre los dientes del norteamericano causando que se contoneara y su respiración se entrecortara, ya no sabía donde poner sus manos para aliviar tantas sensaciones, sabía que estaba cerca. Con un gemido ahogado por un beso llegó a lo más alto de esa noche, sintiendo al ojiazul llenarla por completo.

Como de costumbre Estados Unidos depositó un beso en su hombro y luego se dirigió al baño por una ducha. Esa era su señal. Ahí era cuando debía irse. Tomó su sostén del suelo y con lentitud comenzó a ponérselo, siempre esperando alguna señal de esperanza que le hiciera dar algún giro a su relación. Ilusa. Se engañaba sola. Sabía que eso no pasaría.

¡Oh no, oh no! Sintió las lágrimas agolparse detrás de sus párpados. Buscó por la habitación el resto de su ropa para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. Seguro le miraría severamente por aún estar ahí, no es como si alguna vez lo haya hecho en todo caso, siempre se iba de inmediato, pero esta podía ser la primera vez.

\- Maddie – susurró, su cuerpo se tensó y volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¿S- si?

\- ¿No prefieres tomar una ducha antes de irte?

Algo conmocionada asintió. Era extraño, ¿Una ducha? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano?

Entró a la tina, dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo, podía ver las diferentes marcas que se propagaban por todo su ser; rosadas, violetas, líneas sangrientas. Se sintió avergonzada, tomarían días para que se vayan y algunas eran visibles por el lugar en que estaban. Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que la marcaba de esa manera, parecía ser el día para primeras veces, pero no para SU primera vez, pensó con ironía.

Salió a los diez minutos de haber entrado, quería largarse a su casa para que kumamomi le escuchara un rato, a ver si así se sentía mejor. No esperó que a penas abriera la puerta que daba hacia la habitación Alfred le tapara con una toalla mientras le secaba el pelo.

\- Es invierno, no querrás resfriarte.

\- Gra- gracias Al.

Él la miró con esos grandes ojos que parecían tener que decir mucho. Madelinne esperó paciente a que hablara, sabía que su hermano luchaba internamente con algo.

\- ¿Alfie? - le llamó suavemente mientras le tomaba suavemente de un brazo.

\- No es lo que quiero – le miró seriamente.

¿Estaba cortando con ella? ¿Encontró a alguien mejor, a alguien con quien si quería mantener una relación auténtica? Sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos escocer, pero se mantuvo firme, mirándole directo a los ojos.

\- No te entiendo…

\- Es fácil – se acercó un poco más a ella – no quiero seguir así, estoy cansado – tomó el frágil mentón de su hermana menor entre sus manos – quédate – exhaló.

Ella le miró con una cara desconcertada. Pensó que terminaría todo, no que le pidiera algo así. Porque aquella palabra ocultaba un significado mucho más grande de lo que su interlocutor trataba de decir. Ella lo conocía bien. Él la quería en su vida, y no puedo evitarlo: sollozó aferrándose a él, no queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás países? ¡al infierno! La mitad del tiempo ni se acordaban de ella, ni si quiera eran hermanos reales, todo lo que importaba era el nuevo comienzo.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a daddy y père? - el otro se encogió de hombros.

\- Que soy el mejor candidato que nunca podrán tener – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le tomó de una mano jalándola hacia la cama – vamos a dormir, ya no quiero dormir solo, quiero que estés tú a mi lado al despertar.

Ruborizada aceptó, aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva situación, solo esperaba que al despertar todo esto fuera verdad, y que su felicidad estuviera ahí, con su hermano en esa cama y en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, había sufrido tantas emociones en un solo día, y ahora tocaba un pedazo de cielo. Sonrió mientras se aferraba al pecho de su hermano y el sueño le invadía. Sabía que estando con Alfred, todo estaría bien.


End file.
